


What a family supposed to do

by Sasugaafee



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: (supposed to be) Mafia AU, Gen, I kinda make leo have uncontrollable garbage mouth when he's drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: “I have always wanted to-hic throw away all of this mafia thing, you know? But I just can’t... can I? I can’t keep running away from my responsibilities. It's frustrating to admit but I know that-hic, I understand that much, okay? This life sucks.”"You said it twice already.""Then it's twice as suck!"





	What a family supposed to do

**Author's Note:**

> a secret santa gift for @thatguychiaki on twitter!

“You’re the boss of our famiglia, please have some dignity!”

A red-haired guy twitched his brows in disbelief as he approached the bar counter where his said boss sat with a glass of liquor in his hand, ices twinkling as he raised the glass to greet him. Dealing with the rival family today was rough so he could understand why he’d want to relax here, the problem is, he heard that his boss wasn’t a very good drinker. He was already an eccentric to begin with but when he got drunk, legend had it that all hell would break loose.

Not like Tsukasa ever saw it himself, though.  

Izumi was already sweating when he noticed how much liquor he had drunk by now as he told the boy to stop him.  

“Ah! Hey, Suo~” he chirped cheerfully, his orange strands bobbed when he waved excitedly. “Having fun for the night?”

“No, unfortunately,” Tsukasa replied, taking a seat beside Leo while noticing his face had turned a bit red because of the alcohol. “I don’t know if you know this, but I don’t drink so to be honest there’s no point of me being here. It was you who pulled us here! Hahh… looks like you’re having fun, Leader.” 

“Hmm, yeah I am wahaha~!” When he was about to chug another shot, Tsukasa quickly snatched the glass from his hand. He blinked a few times before staring at the one who held his glass protectively to prevent him from getting it back, Leo chuckled. “As someone who just joined the family not too long ago, you’re very bold, aren’t you? Don’t you think your act can be considered as disrespecting the boss huh, newbie?” 

“I can just shoot your head here to shut your yapyap if I found you annoying, you know?” The don smirked. Tsukasa gulped as Leo snuck his hand into his pocket then took a gun out; pointing it on his forehead. The young Mafioso held his breath and closed his eyes.

“BANG—!”

Yet, the pain never come.

Tsukasa slowly peeked just to find his boss trying hard to stifle his laugh.

“Relax, this gun isn’t loaded. Wahaha! Are you scare—OUCH THAT HURTS!” Suddenly a grey-haired man approached them and hit his head from behind without any hesitation, followed by a seemingly-lethargic man and a giggling blond. “Hey, just because you’re my right-hand man doesn’t mean you can disrespect me like that. I’m still your boss grr!”

“Disrespecting my arse,” the said man scoffed. “I don’t see anything more disrespectful than you here. Your joke earlier isn’t funny at all. Don’t scare the heck out of your subordinate like that!”

“He’s right, Boss. Look, Suuchan is still frozen.”

“Oh my,” Arashi hurried towards him; patting the poor boy’s back. “There, there. Our boss here just went too far with his joke, you see? Shooting a member of your own family is something uncalled for after all so you don’t have to be that scared.”

Tsukasa finally exhaled the breath he’d been unconsciously holding, _that was scary!_ He totally thought he would be done for. “I-I’m alright, thank you!” He laughed awkwardly, not noticing a hand crept to get his glass back. “Hey, the drink!”

“Naaah, you let your guard down!” Leo said triumphantly as he finished the glass. “Ahh- _hic_ , another one please- _hic_!”

“NO!” Izumi slammed the counter; startling a brunette waitress who happened to pass by. “Please don’t give him another drink. You have enough for today, let’s return to the headquarters we still have some paperwork to do.”

“Man, that sounds- _hic_ troublesome. I’ll pass.”

“I’ve dealt with your paperwork for plenty of time already and I’m not gonna do it again so nope, you can’t pass. Let’s get moving, you drunk-tard.”

“Ngghh… I don’t wanna!” Leo shook Izumi’s hand off; pouting like a child. To see the boss of the mafia throwing a childish tantrum like this, the others could only shake their head. “You don’t have the right to bitch about me slacking, Sena! I know you stalk that yellow guy from the other family every day, you asswipe!”  

Izumi gulped, Ritsu groaned. “Oh shit, it has started.”

“Shut up! Didn’t you- _hic_ sleep when you should had been guarding your post? Rittsu, you sleeze bag!”

Ritsu sweated, Arashi gasped. “No way! You actually did that, Ritsu-chan?”

“Don’t you dare to talk either, Naru! You- _hic_ took your sweet time to apply your make up the other day that you got late for the deal, didn’t you?” Leo spat. “Freaking jackass.”

“STOP HIM.”

Tsukasa could only watch with his mouth open wide like a goldfish as his seniors turned even bluer at every dirty word coming out from their boss. He was always uncontrollable but Tsukasa never saw him going this wild before. “Uhm… Sorry, is this—“

“Right,” Izumi answered quietly. “This is what will happen if he got drunk. No one knows how in the world he managed to find out our embarrassing deeds. How annoying, that's why you should never let him drunk.”

 _All hell would break loose_ , Tsukasa faintly remembered the legend.

It was true.

The orange head glared at them, “I played my role already, didn’t I!? I got rid of those peop- _hic_ who were in our way, didn’t I? I got you guys some cool weapons for you to fight with, didn't I? I did all of them when I didn’t even wish for this life but I can’t even- _hic_ drink for a night? This life sucks!”

“Boss…”

 “I have always wanted to- _hic_ throw away all of this mafia thing, you know?” Leo finally calmed down as the bartender was considerate enough to offer him a glass of water, he sighed. “But I just can’t... can I? I can’t keep running away from my responsibilities. It's frustrating to admit but I know that, I understand that much, okay? This life sucks.”

“You said it twice.”

“Then it twice as suck!”

They started to feel bad now. The role was an obligation from the start, never was a wish. The mafia life is hard; to bear the weight of numerous lives of the family on your shoulder at such young age, no one imagined it to be easy. Despite that, he was a great boss that everyone respected. Exactly why they couldn’t leave him alone.

They would always be there to support him.

Ritsu was the first to approach and give him a pat on his head, “We get it already, stop sulking now.”

“Yeah,” Izumi scratched the back of his head. “Sigh, alright. I’m sorry, okay? Fine, I’ll give you a break. Just stop being so depressed like that.”

“Time to go home then, boys. Hey, rather than drinking, how about we all sleeping in my room for tonight? I think it’d be fun as a refreshment for you, Boss. Like, you know, having a sleepover~”

“Are you kidding, Naru-kun? He’s drunk! He even reeked of alcohol!”

“I- _hic_ don’t mind!” Leo said excitedly. “Let’s do it~!”

“Yeah? But I do mind. No, count me out.”

“Come on, Secchan. Don’t be such a funkiller~”

 “Argh, don’t pull on my hands like that! Sooooo annoying! HEY, LISTEN TO ME!!”

“Fufufu~” Arashi giggled gleefully as the two dragged Izumi outside, not paying attention at all to his complaints, then turned at the red-head who was still dumbstruck at the drastic change of event in front of him. “How about you Tsukasa-chan? Are you going to come too?”

“Ah… I… Nggh,”  he hesitated. Some minutes ago there were insults thrown in the air but now they planned for a sleepover, mafiosos and sleepover, Tsukasa needed time to process those two things together. “I don’t know… is this really what a mafia family supposed to do?”

The blond paused for a moment. “Silly boy.”

He quickly grabbed Tsukasa’s hand and dragged him as well; making the younger guy confused. “E-eh?”

“I’m not sure about mafia, but I do think this is what a family supposed to do—”

Arashi smiled at him.

“—supporting each other.”

Tsukasa widened his eyes.

He still didn’t quite like the idea of associating mafia and sleepover together, but he wouldn’t mind letting himself be dragged around for now.  

“Well, that doesn’t sound too bad then.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it's not really mafia-ish ahsjakka im actually really at lost about this mafiaAU but i did my best!  
> Leo ever said about quiting idol so I think about him wanting to quit the mafia 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!!  
> marry belated christmas and advanced happy new year


End file.
